


Pink

by curiumKingyo



Series: Color Book [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Athene Noctua Verse, Cute kaiju boyfriends, Fluffy, M/M, Wingfic, wing!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When red mixes with white, Newton shows Hermann pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



> It takes place in the morning after chatper 19 of [Athene Noctua](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037/chapters/2252127).  
> As usual, it belongs in the 'verse created by [pickleplum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum) and will be better understood if you're acquainted with their work :)
> 
> Plum, I hope this pleases you and works well with your new chapter ^^  
> This actually turned out to be my favorite xD

Newt wakes up earlier than he needs that morning. The previous day had been tiresome with all the walking up and down stores aisles carrying tons of bags and witnessing first handed the inexplicable instant friendship between Tendo and Bastien. Tiresome, yes, but so pleasing! Even more after he saw how this simple act afected Hermann. He had fallen asleep in a matter of minutes which was rare.

He strokes the thick sheets before letting his hand drag over Hermann's bare back, softly petting the tiny feathers around the spot his wings grew out of his shoulder blades. He looks down at him and smile as he realises Hermann is awake but pretending to sleep by his side. By now he knows the other man's breathing pattern well enough to tell when he is sleeping or faking it. And he is definitely faking it. He doesn't breath this deeply while truly asleep and his eyes are perfectly still under his closed eyelids, indicating no REM sleep. He snuggles closer to him and press closed lips to his temple.

He briefly wonders how Lars did in his meeting with the UN representatives. The Wall had been an utter failure, specially after Otachi, but it has been a well looked project during years; it was hard to tell how the closure of the Breach would affect it. Thinking about it make him boil. He remembers their own panel with the UN and frustration claws inside his chest. It had been an exercice in futility, as fruitless and enraging as he was expecting it to be. Except that he hadn't anticipated Moore and his personal attacks and he actually has to bite the insides of his cheek to keep from trashing in anger and frustration.

His previous good mood crushes under a crimson wave of resentment and regret. Why had he even begin to tread this path of thoughts?!

As if sensing his distress Hermann buries his face deeper in the curve of Newt's neck, inhaling his scent and sighing. "Did you enjoy our last night in the king's bed?" He asks, voice muffled against Newt's skin.

"Yes." He answers softly. "You?" Hermann nods and props up in one elbow to look down at his bedmate's face.

"But you're not happy now..." He muses, squinting at him. "What happened? Did Bastien annoyed you too much yesterday?"

Newt snorts, slowly going back to a lighter mood. "Are you serious? He and Tendo teamed up against me the whole day! They kept babling about that dorky British show you guys like and talking about how they know you so much better than me."

Hermann frowns. "Is it so?"

"Yes. Like... I _drifted_ with you and I didn't know you liked that Doctor When thing. And sci-fi. And Joy Division!" He actually whines. "I mean, I like Joy Division too! We could have bonded over it ages ago!"

Hermann considers his words for a while and finally smiles fondly at him, he puts his wings up, cocooning them from the outer world. "I suppose you're aware that this isn't a competition about who knows me better, right? And did you actually expected to know me better than my brother?"

Newt pouts. "No! I mean, not better than him. But better than Tendo? Definetely! He even knew you are colorblind! I just found it out because of the drift and I worked with you every single day for the last years."

"You know the important things about me." Hermann says seriously.

"Like what? That you have wings?" Newt closes his eyes and presses his lips together.

"Like that I take my pills in size order and that I always manage to pick the lemon hardcandies even if I can't see their colors." Hermann informs and Newt feels a slight blush creeping to his cheeks. "That I like to take hot showers even when it is warm and that I like to spread my wings under the sun. That I can see with most lights off and that's how I manage to go to the bathroom without turning the lights on at night. Or that I like to sleep on the left side of the bed, and that I sleep better to the sound of your heartbeat. You are the only one to know many things about me..."

Newt stares at him, chest tight with an ever growing ball of affection taking the space his lungs and heart should occupy. The previous red feelings of anger towards the blind and ignorant men who were to decide the destiny of the world fades in the white light of Hermann's tenderness. They mix in his mind, the intensity of red and the sweetness of white, turning into a rich pink that envelops his senses.

He smiles deeply and affectionately and Hermann responds with a shy smile. His finger is tracing the yellow curve on Newt's chest, happy to make him feel better. Newt nuzzles his face tenderly. If he hadn't known by now, in that moment he'd know: this is where he belongs. Under Hermann's wings, bathing in his small smiles and in the deep feeling of acceptance and care he seem to emanate when they were alone.

"This." He says, tracing a line connecting his heart to Hermann's. "Is pink."


End file.
